underworldgeneralfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary
Glossaries that are provided in the beginning or end of each book. Duplicate entries are omitted. Demonica Pleasure Unbound * The Aegis - Society of human warriors dedicated to protecting the world from evil. See: Guardians, Regent, Sigil. * Council - All demon species and breeds are governed by a Council that makes laws and metes out punishment for individual members of their species or breed. * Dresdiin - The demon equivalent of angels. * Guardians - Warriors for The Aegis, trained in combat techniques, weapons, magic. Upon induction into The Aegis, all Guardians are presented with an enchanted piece of jewelry bearing the Aegis shield, which, among other things, allows for night vision and the ability to see through demon invisibility enchantment. * Harrowgate - Vertical portals, invisible to humans, which demons use to travel between locations on Earth and Sheoul. * Infadre - A female of any demon species who has been impregnated by a Seminus demon. * Maleconcieo - Highest level of ruling demon boards, served by a representative from each species Council. The U.N. of the demon world. * Orgesu - A demon sex slave, often taken from breeds bred specifically for the purpose of providing sex. * Regent - Head of a local Aegis cell. * S'genesis - Final maturation cycle for Seminus demons. Occurs at one hundred years of age. A post-s'genesis male is capable of procreation and possesses the ability to shapeshift into the male of any demon species. * Sheoul - Demon realm. Located deep in the bowels of the earth, accessible only by Harrowgates. * Sigil - Board of twelve humans known as Elders, who serve as the supreme leaders of The Aegis. Based in Berlin, they oversee all Aegis cells worldwide. * Ter'taceo - Demons who can pass as human, either because their species is naturally human in appearance, or because they can shapeshift in to human form. Desire Unchained * Carceris - The jailers of the underworld. All demon species sen representatives to serve terms in the Carceris. Carceris members are responsible for apprehending demons accused of violating demon lar, and for acting as guards in the Carceris prisons. * Sheoulic - Universal demon language spoken by all, though many species speak their own language * Therionidryo - Term a were-beast uses for a person he or she bit and turned into another were-beast * Therionidrysi - Any survivor of a were-beast attack. Term used to clarify the relationship between the sire and his therionidryo. * Ufelskala - A scoring system for demons, based on their degree of evil. All supernatural creatures and evil humans can be categorized into the five Tiers, with the Fifth Tier composed of the worst of the wicked. Passion Unleashed * Fakires - Derogatory term used by vampires to describe humans who either believe themselves to be real vampires or who pretend t be vampires. * Renfield - Fictional character in Bram Stoker's Dracula. Also, derogatory term for any human who serves a vampire. A vampire groupie. * Sheoul-gra - A holding tank for demon souls. The place where demon souls go until they can be reborn or kept in torturous limbo. * Swans - Humans who act as blood or energy donors for vampires, either actual undead or fakires. Ecstasy Unveiled * Marked Sentinel - Humans charmed by angels and tasked with protecting a vital artifact. Sentinels are immortal and immune to harm. Only angels (fallen included) can injure or kill a Sentinel. Their existence is a closely guarded secret. * Memitim - Earthbound angels assigned to protect Primor. Memitim remain earthbound until they complete their duties, at which time they Ascend, earning their wings and entry into Heaven. Also known to demons as dresdiin. See: Dresdiin, Primori. * Primori - Humans and demons whose lives are fated to affect the world in some crucial way. Sin Undone * Pricolici - Werewolves who are born as such. Pricolici can only conceive during the breeding heat, and offspring are almost always born werewolves, even if the father is a varcolac. Pricolici are born as a mark that identifies them as pricolici. See: Varcolac * Varcolac - Werewolves who were once human, turned into wargs by the bite of another. Both born and turned werewolves can infect a human with lycanthropy. Offspring conceived outside the breeding heat are always bron human. Offspring conceived during the breeding heat are occasionally infected with lycanthropy in the womb and are born as werewolves. See: Pricolici. Lords of Deliverance Eternal Rider * Agimortus - A trigger for the breaking of the Horsemen's Seals. An agimortus can be identified as a symbol engraved or branded upon the host person or object. Three kinds of agimorti have been identified, and may take the form of a person, an object, or an event. * Daemonica - The demon bible and basis for dozens of demon religions. Its prophesies regarding the Apocalypse, should they come to pass, will ensure that the Four Horsemen fight on the side of evil. * Fallen angel - Believed to be evil by most humans, fallen angels can be grouped into two categories: True Fallen and Unfallen. Unfallen angels have been cast from Heaven and are earthbound, living a life in which they are neither truly good nor truly evil. In this state, they can, rarely, earn their way back into Heaven. Or they can choose to enter Sheoul, the demon realm, in other to complete their fall and become True Fallen, taking their places as demons at Satan's side. * Khote - An invisibility spell that allows the caster to move among humans without being seen or, usually, heard. * Quantamun - A state of superaccelerated existence on a plane that allows some supernatural beings to travel among humans. Humans, unaware of what moves within their world, appear frozen in time to those inside the quantamun. This differs from the khote in that the khote operates real time and is a spell rather than a plane of existence. * Watchers - Individuals assigned to keep an eye on the Four Horsemen. As part of the agreement forged during the original negotiations between angels and demons that led to Ares, Reseph, Limos, and Thanatos being cursed to spearhead the Apocalypse, one Watcher is an angel, the other is a fallen angel. Neither Watcher may directly assist any Horseman's effort to either start or stop Armageddon, but they can lend a hand behind the scenes. Doing so, however, may have them walking a fine line, that, to cross, could prove worse than fatal. Immortal Rider No new ones. Lethal Rider * Camborian - The human offspring of a parent under the possession of a demon at the time of conception. Camborians may or may not possess supernatural powers that vary in type and strength, depending on the species of demon inhabiting the body of the parent at the time of conception. Rogue Rider No new ones. Reaver * Boregate - Portals that allow demons to travel inside Sheoul. The precursors to Harrowgates, Boregates are either unpredictable or inflexible. Some run back and forth between two realms while others take users to random locations within Sheoul. * Dermoire - Located on every Seminus demon's right arm from his hand to his throat, a dermoire consists of glyphs that reveal the bearer's parental history. Each individual's personal glyph is located at the top of the dermoire, on the throat. * Sheoulghul - Tiny, extremely rare crystal spheres that allow angels to partial charge their powers in Sheoul. The origin of these crystals is a closely guarded secret, and little is known of them, but some users claim to have heard them make weeping sounds. Revenant Not released yet. Category:Demonica Category:Lords of Deliverance